SWAT Kats: New Radical Squadron
by Runa Isami
Summary: Turmoil returns and causes a major betrayal among T-Bone and Razor which would lead into a new squadron to form twenty years after their split.
1. Chapter 1

Author Note:

Hello everyone!It iis me Runa and typing on Pages again. So, I am back with another fic and said it is going to be bbased on a cartoon I loved as a kid and that was SWAT Kats! I know why a fic for tthis now? Well, I wanted to do this fic for a while and due to other fan fiction storries were written before this one I did set it aside. Now I am going to write it.

I know I will have some comments about the new series _Revolution_ is going tto be made at some point and I know abbout that while doingg my research for this. I even watched the Anime Matsuri panel video from a year ago and hopingg it is still being made because I was sad that the series was cancelled. This storry is my take on what I think the story could have taken as in what if Turmoil did return and seduced T-Bone even further and caused major trouble and leads into the new squadron. I have thought of some of these characters and how will it go so bear witcause I do go on writers block too. If you do not like this fic so please just leave and oh yes.

 **Disclaimer: This fan fiction is created by the imagination from the wrriter! Please respect her creativity since this story is a fan portrayal of the original story. SWAT Kats is not owned by the writer of this fic, it is owned by the Leopold Brothers, Hanna-Barbera, and Warner Brothers! Please respect the original release and the future release!**

So, I bring you SWAT Kats: A New Radical Squadron!

Chapter 1

An air fortrress appeared over the peaceful Mega Kat City and missiles flew out of it and buildings blew up. People screamed as rubble hit the ground and everyonee ran into buildings to take cover.

'EEveryone take cover!' An enforcer yelled.

'I know that fortress!' Deputy Mayor Callie Briggs eexclaimed.

'Why is she here? I thought she was arrested?' Mayor Manx asked.

'I thought she was too but we need to get the SWAT Kats here and fast!' Callie exclaimed as she took out her communicator.

At the junkyard, Chance and Jake weree fixing some of the weapons on the Turbo Kat when they heard the familiar signal from the communicator and chance went to it and pushed the button.

'What is it Miss Briggs?'

'SWAT Kats! Turmoil is back and destroying the city again!'

'Are you sure about that? I thought she was captured!' Jake exclaimed.

'We thought so too but her fortress is back and I think she is out for revenge!' Callie exclaimed.

'We will head right out!' Chance exclaimed.

 _Why now Turmoil? Why do you show up again?_ Chance thought as he pulled on his uniform.

Both Jake and chance turned into T-Bone and Razor and took flight towards Mega Kat City in the Turbo Kat. Once they entered thee city air space, a ffamiliar helicopter appeared.

'SWAT Kats! What arre you doing here?!' Commandder Ferril asked over the intercom system.

'Ms. Briggs called us of course! We will handle it from here!' T-Bone exclaimed.

'I think not!' He exclaimed.

'Quit it Uncle! Those two have met Turmoil and can handle her a lot more than you can!' They heard his niece, Felina, say.

'Stay out of it Felina!' Commander Ferril exclaimed.

'She has a point Commander! Let us handle Turmoil!' Razor exclaimed and they sped forward towards the huge fortress that loomed over the city.

As they got closer, fighter jets appeared and started to chase them.

'Here we go again!' T-Bone exclaimed as they dodged the oncoming gunfire.

'Shall we?' Razor asked.

'Thought you never asked!' T-Bone answered as he pushed a button and they sent their own gunfire.

Turmoil watched from her personal room and said, 'Still the skilled one T-Bone! I will not let you go again like the last time.'

She pushed a button and then a huge net came at the Turbo Kat and got them and eelectrocuted the jet.

'The hell!?' T-Bone asked and felt thhhe voltage.

'The controls are not responding!' Razor yelled and smoke started to come out and that was wheen the both of them passed out.

T-Bone woke up and found himself in a bed tied up and asked, 'Not this again…Hey Razor!'

He turned and saw his friend on the floor with a gash in his leg.

'Razor! What did they do to you?' He asked.

'Oh, a little bit of torture to get him started.' He heard and saw Turmoil.

'Hey there.' T-Bone said.

'Do not hello me! You have betrayeed me for this son of a bitch!' She yelled and kicked Razor.

He screamed in pain.

'Stop it! What do you want with me? Dead or something?!' T-Bone yelled.

'No! I just want you to betray your friend here.' She answered.

'Do not do it…' Razor managed to say.

That was wheen he got kicked again.

T-Bonee was silent as he watched.

'T-BBone, do you want your friend to stay alive?' She asked as she took out a blood stained knife and slid it across Razors cheek.

'T-Bonee…you do not have listen…ahhhh!' As the knife went into his torso.

'Stop! I will join you! Let him leave alive!' T-Bone yelled.

'Good!' She exclaimed and turned to her lieutenant and said, 'Put him back into his jet and send it back to Mega Kat Ccity on auto-pilot.'

'Yes madam.'f her lieutenant said.

Razor was tossed into the cockpit and the Turbo Kat was sent to Mega Kat City where it landed at the Enforcer headquarters.

'Did they beat her?' One of the Enforcers asked.

Felina looked through her binoculars and saw the fortress leaving and said, 'No, they are leaving.'

The enforcers opened the cockpit to see Razor bleeeding.

'Wait a sec, where is the other?' One of them asked.

'With…Turmoil…T-Bone just betrayed us all…' Razor managed to say and passed out and med crews came to get him.

'Who is this guy?' One of the med techs asked Callie.

She got to the hospital as they pulled Razor in after hearing what had happened from Commander Ferril.

'Not sure butt he has bbeen protecting us with T-Bone all this time.' She answered.

'Better find out today.' Commander Ferrril said and nodded at the techs and they pulled off the helmet and bandanna to reveal Jake.

'No way! It cannot be!' He exclaimed.

'Was he an Enforcer?' Callie asked and remembered the Enforcer Headquarters being destroyed and the voice from when she contacted the SWAT Kats and seeing Razor face-to-face.

'He was and cannot belieeve that he was one of the two who have saved everyone in town.' Commander Ferril answered.

'Deputy Mayor, we have to put him into surgery right now or he will bleed out.' The tech said.

'Do it, he is a hero for what he did.' She said and watched them roll Jake away.

She looked out at thee skyline and said, 'Where are you T-Bone?'

Nine months later…

Felina came home from another dday at work at Enforcer Headquarters and heard something cry as she took out her keys.

'Huh?' She asked.

She squatted to see a basket with a pile of blankets and set them aside to reveal a little kitten with blonde hair.

'AA baby?' She asked and saw a note and took it off the basket handle.

'Dear Felina, this is Katalina! Please take care of her! I am not sure she would be safe with me after my escape from Turmoil! She is in good hands with you so please make sure she is safe! Sincerely, T-Bone.'

'T-Bone? No way!' She said and took the basket inside and called Callie.

'Are you sure T-Bone came by to drop her off?' Callie asked.

'Yeah! Her name is Katalina and I have a feeling that something went wrong or he could not takee it and thought I would keep her safe.'

'I think he made a right choice leaving her with you.' Callie said.

'How is Jake?' Felina asked.

'He is okay, still getting used to the cane, he does look at thee sky hoping for T-Bone to return.'

'I would not blame him, now hoping nothing else happens since now the SWAT Kats are now over.' Felina said and looked at Katalina.

'Yeah unless a new one ccomes up in their place.' Callie said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Twenty Years Later…

"Today, we celebrate the anniversary of the heroism of Jake Lawson! He had survived his injuries from Turmoil and has become a great commissioner for Mega Kat City! We reward him this ribbon!" Mayor Callie Briggs-Lawson exclaimeed and pinned to his jacket.

"Thank you Mayor!" Jake said.

The cameras took pictures of him with her and theeir son, Jason Lawson, and daughteer, Cassie as everyone applauded.

Katalina, also known as Kat, was standing as she applauded.

As everyone mingled in the banquet hall, Kat looked at her glass and thought about the dreams she's been having lately. She felt likee she was flying over the city in a jet and seeing a figure that resembled her but in admiral's clothing.

"Hey Kat! Earth to Kat!" She heard and looked up to see Jason.

"Hey Jason, it's awesome that your dad got that award." She said.

"Yeah, I guess especially when he was a SWAT Kat." He said and looked at the portrait of T-Bone and his dad as Razor.

"I wonder if T-Bone was ever found." She said.

"What do you mean?" Jason asked her.

"Well, your father came bacck alive from what had ever happened to him." Kat said and sipped her drink.

The party went on until evening and it started to wind down before eeight even Cassie fell asleep whicch Jake shook her awake.

"Five more minuytes." she myumbled.

"We better start heading home too, thanks for the party Callie!" Felina said.

"No problem, drive safely will you guys?" Callie said.

"We will." Kat said.

"Hey, did you see your brother?" Felina asked Kat.

"Great, let me find him." Kat said and ran off to find her brother with some of his Enforcer buddies.

"Here comes big sis!" one of them teased him.

"Zack! It is time to head home!" Kat exclaimed.

"Right, I guess I will see you guys later." Zack said and he left with Kat.

"Hello there Kat!" She heard and turned to see a guy her age but in more fancier clothes andd had his tuft of hair slicked back.

"Hi there Chad, didn't see you there!" She exclaimed.

"Oh really, I have been eyeing you all day and was hoping you would dance with me." He said.

"Oh, sorry, I was just talking with Jason as always." She said and started to walk off.

"Maybe you should leave that Jason guy and hang out with me on my new yacht. You will love it out there on Meega Kat Lake!" Chad said.

"Love to but must take a rain check." She said and left with her brother to meet up with Felina.

"What a creep." Zack whispered as they found her.

"You're telling me! He may be the guy in my class at the univversity but I prefer someone that is not as snobbish." She said.

He nodded.

They got back home where they found a package for Zack and it was from the Enforcers.

"Finally the uniform arrives." Zack said.

"I always wonddered when the new Commander would send it." Felina said.

"I figured Great Uncle would get on him knowing that I'm your son." Zack said as he folded it up.

Felina noticed Kat was outt in space andd asked, "What is it sweetie?"

"Huh?" Kat asked.

"Something happened didn't it?" Felina asked.

"No, plus it is not a guy either! I need to ask, Jake was one of the SWAT Kats, what happened to the other? Chance was it?" Kat asked.

Felina sighed and and saidd, "Not entirely sure but he was missing when Jake got back to the city after he was betrayed and never seen Chance Furlong ever since."

"Do you think he is out there?" Kat asked.

"Nobbody knows, it has been twenty years and who knows where he might be, we kept the Turbo Kat at the junkyard where Jake and him hung out at which you shouldn't go out there, got it?" Felina said.

She nodded and went to her room where she looked in a hidden box and found the directions to the place and said, "Little did she know, I was able to locate it while in class.

Chad walked into the foyer in the mansion he lived in and slid a book on the shelf and walked into a hidden passageway and went into a secret room where he looked at an ancient looking watch that had an ancient book next to it.

"Looks like I will get Katalina Ferrel for myself." He


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A figure got to the site outside of the city where a pyramid once stood, he looked around the broken rubble and tried to find a particular thing.

"Where can it be?" He wondered and noticed one area where something shone in the moonlight.

He got to it and saw a rusty chain and recognized the color of the chain and said, "Who took it?"

He looked around to see if anything else was left behind and then said, "Did someone find the old watch?"

He then looked down at the city which used to be his home.

The next day at Mega Kat University, Kat came out of her cclass and saw Jason talking with some guys that were in his class and called out, "Hey Jace!"

He saw hher and said to his classmates, "See you guys tomorrow!"

He rran over to her and asked, "What's up?"

She smirked and asked, "Remembered how your dad talked about the garage that he and Chance used to live at and worked in?"

"And hid all the SWAT Kat stuff? Yeah, why?" He asked.

She held up the print out and said, "Found the location and want to see it for myself."

"Wait a second, that place was closed off from what my mom told me."

"It may be closed off but it is not stopping me from seeing what was built and maybe it can give me the answer about Chance." She said as she started to walk.

"Why are you so determined about this?" Jason asked as he followed.

"Not sure but I think I am connected to him in some way." She answered.

He sighed and said, "Very well, let's go if you really want to know."

She squeed a little anddd hugged him and said, "Thank you!"

Chad watched from afar and glared at her hugging Jason and then patted his pocket where he kept the old watch he found at the temple site that he and his Archaeology class went to.

 _You will be mine Kat, I know it._ He thought.

"So, you have something for Katalina Farrel?" He heard and turned to see a guy with black hair and a lab coat on.

"Don't do that!" Chad exclaimed.

He laughed a bit and said, "You have something up your sleeve don't you?"

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't! Don't you have lab this afternoon?" He asked.

His comrade nodded and headed for it and said, "See you around Chad!"

"I always hatee it when that creep hides in the shadows."

Chad kept on walking and then thought, _He might be handy though._

Jason got home and changed into jeans and a shirt and meet up with Kat.

"Where are you heading off to?" He heard and saw his sister in the hallway.

"Nowhere!" He exclaimed and headed downstairs.

"Doesn't look like nowhere." She said.

"Okay, we're going to the garage where dad used to live." He whispered.

"You know..." she started.

"I know but Kat really wants to see it."

"Then I am going with!"

"I don't think so munchkin!"

"Then I will tell mom!"

"You know I am too old be grounded right?"

She grumbled and said with a smirk, "Fine, I won't say anything unless you take me since I am now curious."

He sighed and said, "Fine!"

A moment later. They were heeading for the garage.

"I can't believe you brought your sister!" Kat exclaimed.

"Cool it Kat, she is as curious as you." Jason said as he drove.

She sighed.

"Were you hoping to kiss or something?" Carrie asked.

"No! It's not that!" Kat eexclaimed as she blushed.

Jason felt uncomfortable as he drove and asked, "How much farther?"

"Just turn right up ahead."

He made the turn and they drove in silence for the rest of the way. The truck got closer and they noticed a huge fence in the late afternoon sunlight and a sign saying, "Keep out! Forrbidden to public!"

"Wait, no one can go in?" Carrie asked.

"Here we are." Jason said.

Kat nodded.

They parked and found a door that led in and saw the junkyard with piles of trash surrounding the building. They kept on walking and went inside to find the place untouched.

"It feels like a museum."Cassie said.

"I guess when dad was unmasked he wanteed this place to be left alone." Jason said.

Kat walkeed and saw a door that looked out of place and said, "Could this be?" She asked and pushed a button and it slid open.

They went inside and went down a set off stairs into pitch darkness. Jason took out a flashlight and shone it on a vehicle and it had spikes and window on top.

"Whoa, that has to be the SWAT Tank!" Cassie exclaimed.

"Yeah, it has to be." Jason whispered.

Kat saw something and said, "Shine the light on that."

Jason did and they saw a truck that was outfitted with a cannon and Jason whistled and said, "Dad was not kidding when he said he had worked on most of this stuff."

"Hey!" They heard and lights came on and they screamed from being startled.

They saw a figure that had blonde fur that matched Kat's hair color.

"What are you three kids doing here!?" The figure asked.

Kat recognized him and knew that she was connected to him and asked, "Dad?"

"It is not stopping me." Kat said as the truck stopped.

She unbuckled her seatbelt and got out and got to the fence.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Commentary: Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait! I have been really busy with a lot of things and haven't gotten to write my fan fiction as much. I have been working on a new book and have been trying to get career related stuff worked on. I am back and hoping to keep on working on this fic. Sorry if the typing was bad on the last chapter, heck even one bit of dialogue ended up at the bottom. I type really fast so I wouldn't have seen it. I am back on my PC and will use the IPad or my Galaxy Tablet on Google Docs if need be. I was just testing features to expand my Access Tech skills and so far it's been helping. I did have to get a new keyboard for my IPad since IOS 11 was not working with it and the bettery wouldn't hold any more charge to it so had to get a new one and happy for that. So, now onto the story!

Chapter 4

A baby's cry was heard throughout the air ship that Turmoil had and Chance came running in and found two baby kittens in Turmoil's arms.

"Chance, they're so beautiful aren't they?" she asked in that slight, Russian accent as she breast fed the two babies.

"They are." He said with a slight tear to his eye.

During a fight as the air ship was about to crash, Chance did run to the baby's room and grabbed Katalina and heard another explosion as the air ship was about to fall and he grabbed a parachute and jumped out with the baby still crying. He landed safely and looked down at his daughter and then at the sky and said, "Please be okay if you all survived."

Now to Present Day…

"Dad?" Katalina asked.

He looked at her and recognized her and asked, "Katalina? Is that you?"

"Wait a second, you can't be Chance Furlong can you?" Jason asked.

He saw him and asked, "Are you related to Jake?"

"Uh yeah, I'm his son and this is my sister Carrie."

Carrie was hiding behind Jason and waved a little.

"Where were you the past few years?" Katalina asked with an angry tone to her voice.

"Long story, come on." He said and led them back upstairs to where he had a big backpack on the floor and saw that the power was still working like nothing had happened.

"Wait, how is the electricity working?" Carrie asked.

"There's a working generator still here and I noticed that the hidden stairway open and came down to see who came in here despite the signs." Chance answered.

"It was her fault!" Carrie exclaimed and pointed at Katalina.

"Sorry, I was curious to see where the old hideout was." Katalina said and sat down on the couch.

"That is why she had been looking for the map since you and Jake, well my dad, are seen as heroes." Katalina said.

"

Heroes? That is what we're to Mega Kat City?" Chance asked.

"Yeah, no one knew where you were after the Turbo Kat ended up at Enforcer Headquarters according to my mom." Katalina said.

"I wouldn't be a hero to anyone now as much as Jake." Chance told them.

"What? What do you mean?" Carrie asked.

"I am not sure what Felina had told you but she is not your actual mom." Chance started.

"Huh?" Katalina asked.

"Your actual mom is or was depending on what had happened to her was one of our enemies by the name of Turmoil." He answered.

That was when they heard a vibration and Katalina took out her phone to see a text from Felina asking, "Where is she?"

"Shit! We need to get back!" Katalina exclaimed.

"Great." Jason said.

"I guess now that she is a parent she is keeping an eye on you?" Chance asked jokingly.

"Well, sort of, there are times when she doesn't act as strict with Zack." Carrie answered.

"Huh?" he asked.

"Well, I can see why because he is an Enforcer-in-Training at the moment." Katalina said as they started to leave.

"If you want to learn more about what happened to your mother or what happened to me, I am here to answer your questions." Chance told her.

"I guess that means you will never come back to Mega Kat? I think dad would want to see you again." Jason said.

Chance sighed and said, "I think he won't forgive me after betraying him so long ago."

Katalina's phone vibrated again and said, "Better get going!"

Both Carrie and Jason sighed as they were leaving.

That was when Katalina ran and hugged Chance and said, "Welcome home."

He laughed and hugged back and she let go and joined Jason and Carrie to head back to Mega Kat.

He turned to his backpack and took out the old watch chain and said, "Where would that watch be?"

Meanwhile, Chad had the watch in his hands and looked at it and asked, "How does this thing work?"

He took the book and opened it and saw that it was written in Old English.

"Whoa, this scripture is sure old." He told himself.

He started to read a little and that was when the watch glowed a silvery white and then looked back at the book and asked, "Did I just do that?"

Then he read the text again and lightning sparked out of it and he cackled as the light engulfed him and he looked slightly skeletal.

"What happened to me?" he asked.

" _Ye old fool! Ye brought thou back!"_ he heard.

"Who's there!?" he asked.

He looked at the mirror and saw his hands were bony, and that one of his eyes was one black and one of his ears tattered.

" _Greetings new Pastmaster!"_

"Past Master!? What the hell? I called the spirit back!?" he asked.

" _Aye! Now to find thy enemies, the…"_

"SWAT KATS!" they said together.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Katalina was dropped off and ran inside to hear, "Where have you been?"

She gasped and turned and said, "Well, I was out with Jason and Carrie."

"Where exactly?" Felina asked as she noticed the overalls, shirt, and hat she wore.

"Um, we went down to the beach." She lied.

"Wearing that?" Felina asked.

"Yeah, I didn't want to get sand in my skirt so I changed." Katalina said.

"Okay, better head upstairs and wash for dinner." Felina said.

Katalina nodded and went upstairs and changed out and pulled on some sweats and a t-shirt. She was thinking about Chance and how they were related.

"So that means Chance or shall I say T-Bone is my dad, this is so cool!" she exclaimed.

She remembered another cry in her dream and then thought, _What was that other cry? I think Chance said I had a sister? I bet she went down with the ship since he did say mom's ship went down._

Meanwhile, Carrie and Jason got back home and found a note saying, "We're going to be home late, there's chicken to make some dinner with in the refrigerator. Love, Mom!"

"Good, at least we didn't have to lie to her about what had happened." Jason said.

"Nor dad since he doesn't know that Chance is alive." Carrie said.

Jason nodded.

They both went upstairs and changed and Jason started on dinner while Carrie did her homework upstairs.

"I wonder how Kat's feeling after knowing her dad's alive." Carrie said as they ate later on.

"Good question, I feel bad for her though that her mom's probably dead." Jason said.

"Except she was a bad guy and he betrayed the city to be with her." Carrie said.

"True, I know Kat's not going that way and we now know that Chance is alive but we can't tell mom or dad because I have a feeling that they might have a heart attack…" Jason started.

"A heart attack for what?" they heard.

They turned to see their parents.

"Mom! Dad! Welcome home!" Carrie exclaimed.

"I guess you finished up with what you guys needed to do?" Jason asked.

"Of course!" Callie answered and went over to the stove. "I'm starving!"

The smell from the food wafted the air as she served herself.

"Did you guys mention a heart attack?" Jake asked.

"Uhh…um! I learned about heart attacks in class!" Carrie answered.

"Really? I thought you were in a different science class?" Jake asked.

"Well, someone brought it up during a conversation and it was really interesting." She said in a nervous tone.

Callie picked up on it and said, "Very well, just head up to bed."

"Right!" she exclaimed and went upstairs.

Jason made a yawning sound and said, "I better turn in early! Night!"

He went upstairs.

"Hmm…" Callie started.

Jason went into Carrie's room and said, "You almost blew it."

"Sorry, you know how hard it is for me to lie without sounding so nervous." She told him.

He nodded.

"Hoping mom didn't catch on." She said.

He nodded and then went back to his room to find his mom.

"Oh crap! Mom? What brings you here?" he asked.

He knew that Callie always came to him Whenever Carrie lied.

"Okay, what's going on? I picked up on your sister's nervousness." She said.

"Uh, well you see…um….okay! Kat, Carrie, and I went to the forbidden junkyard where we met Chance Furlong." He answered.

He always spilled the beans.

"You did what?" she asked.

"Sorry but Kat was curious and we saw the stuff that dad and Chance had made and Chance found us and told us the truth about Kat." He answered.

"You know your father made it clear that place can't be visited by anyone, right!?" she exclaimed.

"Callie, what's going on?" Jake asked as he poked his head in.

"Your son, daughter, and their best friend visited the old SWAT Kats hideout." She answered.

"What? You know…" he started.

"I know it's forbidden but can't blame Kat for wanting to see it and if Chance was alive and he is." Jason said.

"Are you sure? He hasn't reared his ugly head around after what he had done to me." Jake said.

He was silent.

"Even though you're too old for grounding but your sister is not that safe." Callie said.

"I know." He said.

"Great! How long?" they heard Carrie cry out.

"Two weeks young lady!" Callie yelled.

"Awwww!" Carrie exclaimed.

"While you Jason, you'll be working at my office." Jake said.

"Huh?" Jason asked.

"Not a bad idea." Callie said.

"What? Why?" Jason asked.

"To be able to follow commands and listen to me for once, you went on territory that wasn't supposed to be discovered so after classes get out at the university you head straight to my office." Jake said.

"Yes sir." He said.

Back at Felina's, Kat had finished her homework and was drawing some things and it was some kind of uniform based on the old SWAT Kats uniforms.

"Is everything okay?" she heard Felina ask.

She closed her notebook and said, "Yeah, everything's fine!"

"I just got a text from Callie saying you were at the old junkyard." Felina said.

"Great, thanks a lot Jason." She muttered to herself.

"You know that it is…" Felina started.

"I know but I had to find out about where the Turbo Kat was taken to and well we were found by Chance." Kat said.

"Say what? He's alive?" Felina asked.

"Yeah, he vanished after he dropped me off here." Kat told her.

"I guess he told you what had happened, he entrusted me to raise you since he didn't want you to be raised by Turmoil." Felina said.

"Or see me die since the day he brought me here was when the air ship went down." Kat said.

"It did? Damn, I guess he was a hero despite betraying Jake a long time ago." Felina said.

"Yeah." Kat said.

"I'm home!" They heard Zack call up.

"Up here honey!" she called out.

Zack came in and said, "I guess the leftover's are in the fridge?"

"You got it! How was your first day?" Felina asked.

"Great! They were surprised with how well I can pilot the helicopter." He answered.

"Great, you're doing amazing." Felina said.

"What about you sis?" Zack asked.

"Well, you know the usual, always in class studying things." She answered.

"Okay then, keep it up." Zack said and left the room.

"Not bad Kat, I guess you don't want him to know?" Felina asked her.

"You got it, I bet Great Uncle had a lot of stories being screwed over all thanks to T-Bone and Razor." Kat said with a big smile.

Felina laughed and said, "You wouldn't believe! I am grateful that they have saved me a couple of times, I can see why Chance chose me to look after you all this time."

Kat nodded and looked at her notebook.

"Now, don't go back there okay?" Felina asked.

"I won't." Kat said as she hid her fingers being crossed behind her back.

"Good, goodnight." Felina said and left her room.

Kat looked at her designs again and said, "I have a feeling that something might happen after knowing the secret."

The next morning, Chad was walking wearing a hat and sunglasses and saw the Mayor's building.

" _Thou shall attack!"_

"Not yet! This guy has class." He told the voice.

" _Fool! Thou must listen to thee!"_

"I will once class is over!" he growled.

Someone looked at him in a weird way and he ran off.

"Crap! Are you going to get me killed? My family is one of the richest in this entire city!" he muttered under his breath.

He heard the Past Master's voice snicker.

" _Why would thou rely on riches when the riches are in front of thou!?"_

He saw Katarina heading for school as well and nodded at her.

" _What? Why thou go after a lass like that!?"_

"Because she's unique and something I want and your watch will help me get her." He said with a smirk.

Kat looked around for Jason after her first class and didn't find him.

"Where is he?" she asked and then saw a rose in front of her when she turned around.

"A rose for the most beautiful Kat." She heard.

"Chad?" she asked and saw Chad. "What's with the hat and sunglasses?"

"Oh, decided to try a new look." He lied.

"Doesn't impress me much nor the rose." Kat said and started to walk towards her next class.

"Seriously, you aren't falling for my charm?" he asked.

"Your family may be the richest in Mega Kat City but I'd rather go out with a fish or a mutant fish from Mega Kat Swamps." She answered and did a gagging motion and headed towards her class even more.

Chad got angry and threw the flower on the ground and stepped on it.

"You will pay Katalina Ferrel."

" _Ferrel…that name rings a familiar tone to thee."_

"I guess you remember the Ferrel name?"

" _Aye!"_

"Tell me more." He said.

The voice started to tell him everything and he smirked and knew where he needed to go.

Kat managed to find Jason heading for his truck.

"Jace!" she called.

"Hey Kat, I can't talk right now! I'm late!" he exclaimed.

"For what?" she asked.

"My dad wants me to work at his office for disobeying him." He answered.

"Seriously?" she asked.

He nodded and got into his truck.

"Then I will go with you." She said.

"What?" he asked.

"Come on, I think it's time to visit the old offices that dad and Jake saved." She said.

He sighed and started the truck and drove towards town.

Little they did know, Chad was following suit in his limo that he called after class.

 _Time to attack._ He thought to himself.

The Past Master voice chuckled.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kat and Jason arrived at his parents' floor where they found their co-workers either talking to people that may have problems in their neighborhood or talking on the phone.

One of them noticed them and said, "Hey Jason! I guess you decided to bring your girlfriend?"

"She's just a friend, she just tagged along after class." Jason answered as he headed for his dad's office with Kat following him.

"Sure she is!" they said with a huge grin on his face.

"Don't mind Mike, he's always teasing me when I come by." Jason told her once they got into Jason's office.

"

Mike made fun of you again kid?" Jake asked as he saw them walk in.

"

I guess you heard?" Jason asked.

"Of course, he tends to be loud even on the phone." Jake said.

Kat giggled.

"What brings you here Kat?" Jake asked.

"Just wanted to hang out for a bit before heading home." She answered.

"Then make yourself comfortable and have some coffee." Jake said and pointed over at the coffee maker.

"S

Weet! Class was a total snooze fest!" she exclaimed and went over to make herself a cup.

For the next hour or so, Jake and Jason filed papers and listening to some of the citizens of Mega Kat that may have problems in their neighborhood while Kat read for the next class session and noticed the glass case with something familiar.

"Hey, isn't that the communicator your mom used in order to contact the SWAT Kats?"

"Huh?" Jason asked and saw it and said, "Oh yeah! She figured that it would fit in dad's office as a momento for his heroics." Jason said.

She remembered her dad and sighed as she said, "I guess everyone in the city has forgotten about my dad."

"Maybe, but he did betray the city to many and who knows if he will ever show up in town again." He said.

She nodded and then noticed something out of the corner of her eye.

"What is it?" Jason asked.

"Not sure but I thought I saw someone watching us from outside the window." She answered.

He ran over to the window and saw there was nothing outside.

"How could that be?" he asked.

"I probably have been reading a little too much." She said and cat eared the page she was reading.

"Good idea." He said.

After a minute, the windodows around them shattered.

"The hell!?" Jason asked.

Kat turned and that was when she froze due to something.

"Kat?" Jason asked.

"Good! I finally got you!" they heard and Jason saw Chad come into the room.

"What did you do to her?" Jason asked.

"What did I do? Maybe…" he started and that was when his voice changed, "What we've done!"

"Huh?" Jason asked and saw him pull off the hat and sunglasses and he saw the partially skull-like head and torn ear and one eye completely black.

"What happened to you?" Jason asked.

"What happened here!?" Callie asked and ran in with Jake behind her.

"Ah Kalista, my long lost love." She heard and noticed the familiar eye of the Past Master.

"Past Master? I thought you died!?" she asked.

"Why would I d thy die so easily when a fool resurrected thee to his body!?" The Past Master voice asked in stereo with Chad.

"What? How could that be possible?" Jake asked.

"Thee found thy watch and thy book and it's how it happened."

Kat went wide-eyed in her state.

"I know Kat, it's scary to know that I would fall for something like this." Chad said in his voice as he held up the watch. "I bet you're astounded that I was able to freeze you with something as powerful as this."

She went even more wide-eyed as he came closer.

"Get away from her!" Jason yelled and kicked him down and that was when the watch fell to the floor.

"Got it!" Callie exclaimed and took it.

"Give that back!" Chad yelled.

This caused Kat to fall to the floor and exclaimed, "Thanks!"

"Hey Jake, catch!" Callie exclaimed and threw the watch and he caught it.

"Give it back!" Chad hissed.

Kat kicked and said, "looks you're down for now!"

That was when she got grabbed at the ankle and she screamed.

"I think not!" Jason yelled and stepped on his hand and caused Chad to let go.

"Run you fool!"

"But the watch!"

"Thy shall return for it!" the voice yelled.

Chad nodded and ran off and jumped out of the window.

"Good going you two." Jake said.

"Can't believe the Past Master returned." Callie said.

"Better believe it, at least he won't be coming back for this anytime soon." Jake said as he held up the watch.

"That watch, is that what he used to freeze me?" Kat asked.

"It looks like it, be glad we got in here in time." Jake said.

"Hey dad, do you think there will be more of them? As in old enemies of the SWAT Kats?" Jason asked.

"I doubt it, Dr. Viper was killed years ago when he tried using a slime in this city and Dark Kat vanished many years ago." Jake answered.

"I am not sure Jake, maybe our son has a point, what if Chance coming back…" Callie started.

"I said I doubt that old foes would attack again and I'm too busted to be a SWAT Kat ever again! Besides, Chance already chose his fate that day." Jake said and left the office.

"Well, he is alive." Kat spoke up.

"What?" Jake asked.

"Chance is alive! He's at that junkyard Jake, we saw him yesterday and he told me where I came from and everything." Kat answered.

He sighed and said, "So he is, now hoping I won't have to see him again! Come on Cal, better put in the old damage report."

"Right." Callie said and started to follow him. "Better go home you two."

"Right." They said.

Kat and Jason cleaned some of the glass off their stuff and were about to leave the office when the glint from the communicator shone and said, "Maybe…"

"Kat, what are you thinking?" Jason asked.

She opened the glass dome and picked it up and pushed the button.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Chance was having dinner until he heard the familiar alarm sound and saw that the communicator alarm was sounding.

"Huh? I thought Callie didn't use that thing as of late." He said and hit the button. "What is it Ms. Briggs."

"Dad?" he heard.

"Katalina? What is it?" he asked.

"Kat! Are you nuts!? The Past Master has left…" he heard Jason say.

"Past Master? Are you sure? I thought he died in the pyramids all thanks to me and Jake!" he exclaimed.

"Actually, Chad somehow changed into him." She responded.

They told him what had happened earlier and Chance growled, "Damn it! That means this Chad guy got his hands on the book and watch I've tried looking for."

"What? Why?" Jason asked.

"Was making sure it was destroyed and if they were still around I would've kept them away so no one would find them." Chance answered.

"Apparently the richest guy of MegaKat City found them and took on the power." Jason said.

"And was coming after me." Kat said.

Chance was silent and then heard Jake's voice, "What are you two still doing here? Go home already."

"Jake?" Chance asked.

"Huh? Chance?" Jake asked into the communicator and noticed the button was glowing. "Did Callie call you?"

"No, I did, I thought he would come out to the city to help." Kat said.

Jake glared and said, "You shouldn't have done that Kat, Chance betrayed us all if you remembered your mom telling you."

"I didn't mean to Jake!" Chance exclaimed.

"Oh please, I knew you still had something for Turmoil and now you decided to leave her in order to get back on my good side? I think not." Jake said.

Chance sighed and disconnected.

"Dad? Are you still there?" Kat asked.

"Kat, Jason, never touch this thing again." Jake told them angrily.

"Yes sir." Jason said and then turned to Kat. "Come on Kat, let's go."

She nodded and left with him.

Back at the junkyard, Chance rubbed his face from frustration and heard the microwave beep and said, "I guess Kat's just like me and almost like Turmoil, I guess she was hoping that I would come out and dust the Turbo Kat like always but the SWAT Kats will never fly again even if a new Past Master is here."

Chad ran down the streets and heard the Past Master voice yell at him in his head.

"You fool! You left thy watch back there!"

"I know but if I haven't left then the Enforcers would've arrested me!" Chad yelled.

"Those puny Kats couldn't defeat thee back when thy was in power!"

He kept on running and went into an alley where he rested. He made sure no one else was following him until he heard a deep, booming voice, "So, you were the one who has found the Past Master's book and watch!"

"Who's there!?" Chad asked and looked around.

"Dark Kat, is that you?" the Past Master asked.

Chad saw red eyes glow and a smirk in the darkness.

Chad went wide-eyed and said, "So, you haven't left!"

"My reputation is still known even by the richest in the city."

"I guess you know about me, huh?" Chad asked.

"Of course! Chad Katsbuck, you wanted to be an archaeologist and studying it at Mega Kat City until you went to the pyramid ruins on a field trip?" he asked.

Chad nodded.

"Since you have the Past Master's powers, you will show how powerful you can be but it seems like you lost the watch." Dark Kat said.

"In order to have it again, this fool must retrieve it instead of falling for a certain feline!" Past Master called out.

"Interesting, where is the watch?" Dark Kat asked.

"With the Mayor and her husband." He answered.

"Mayor Banks retired and now Callie Briggs is Mayor even more interesting." He said.

"At least there's no SWAT Kats to worry about." Past Master said.

"Indeed! Those Kats have been in my fur for the longest time and now that they're gone we will rule Mega Kat City once and for all!" Dark Kat exclaimed and cackled.

Kat got back home and went to her room to lie down on her bed. She remembered the conversation that Jake and Chance had and knew that the old SWAT Kats will not return and said, "I guess that's squashed for good."

"What's squashed for good?" she heard Zack say.

"I thought you were at Headquarters?" she asked.

"I was and came home early, I heard that you were hanging around the Mayor's office." Zack said.

"Yeah, Jake wanted me to hang around." She answered.

"Also heard that the windows shattered, what happened?" he asked.

"Would you believe me if the Past Master returned?" she asked.

"You're kidding are you? Thought Uncle Jake took him out when Chance was with him." He said.

"Apparently Chad found the watch and fused with him, I have a bad feeling that something's going to start if this just happened." She said.

"Don't worry the Enforcers will be on the look out." Zack said.

"Oh please! Great Uncle Ferrel couldn't take out the bad guys when the SWAT Kats were around!" she exclaimed.

"Well, they're no longer around so it's our job." He said and left her room.

She sighed and then looked at her extra notebook where she saw the costume designs and then thought about Jason and packed it in her backpack.

"Maybe the old SWAT Kats are gone, I know new ones can rise up and I will make sure of it."

She remembered her dreams of soaring above Mega Kat City and knew that she would be the one flying.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"What!? You want me to do what!?" Alison, Katalina's best gal pal, asked.

She and Alison knew each other since their senior year of high school. She noticed that Kat was into drawing different outfits in her notebook and Alison brings them to life even her prom dress.

"Come on Ally, things are getting bad around here and I need these made." Katalina said.

Alison took a look at the drawings again and asked, "Aren't those outfits based on what…oh no, it can't be!"

Katalina nodded and then said, "It is and both Jake and I were attacked yesterday working at his dad's office by a new Past Master."

"How? I remembered in the archives that he was killed." Alison said.

"Guess who brought him back? Chad." She answered.

"Wait, is that why he wasn't on campus earlier? He's normally the first." Alison said.

"Hey!" they ehard and saw a really beautiful Kat walking in.

"Hi there Pearl, I guess you came for your latest gown?" Alison asked.

"You got it!" she answered.

"Here you go." Alison said and handed over a dress that had rose patterns sewn into the skirt and bodice.

"Just like what my designer sent you, you're really good for an amateur." Pearl said.

"Well, that is why I'm here doing the Fashion program." Alison told her.

"Whatever, I may have to come back again." Pearl said and left the room.

She even had the door held open by Troy, who was coming in with a few boxes of material in hand.

"I guess she liked the dress?" he asked as he walked in.

"Yeah and still snobby as she said her thanks in her own way." Alison said.

Troy noticed Katalina and asked, "What brings you here Ms. Ferrel?"

"I needed Alison for something special." She answered.

He looked at her notebook and asked, "This can't be, can it? There is no way we can re-create the SWAT Kats uniforms!"

"They're not exactly their old uniforms." Katalina said with a slight blush.

"Then who would wear the skirt, T-Bone or Razor?" Troy asked with a slight laugh.

"Cut it out Troy!" Alison exclaimed.

"Well, if you can't help me then I forget about it." Katalina said as she put her notebook away and slung her backpack on her back.

"Kat, don't leave! I didn't even say if I could do it or not!" Alison called out as she watched her leave.

"Did she cough up a hairball or something?" Troy asked once the door closed.

Alison sighed and said, "You are such an jerk, you know that?"

"Huh?" Troy asked.

 _What are you thinking Kat, are you trying to start something? I want to know if you want my help especially knowing what had happened to Chad._ She thought to herself.

Dark Kat led Chad down a deep, dark tunnel underneath the city and wondered, _Where is he taking us?_

" _His lair of course! Dark Kat has been always in the shadows and nobody knew who he was and where he came from."_

 _I thought he would be a corrupted judge or someone fired by Callie Banks._ He thought towards the Past Master.

They arrived at an ornate doorway and a breed of cat-like bat creatures were sparring each other in one corner while others lied around eating some bones and taking naps.

One of them saw Dark Kat and saluted him.

"Looks like everyone has waited for me for a long time." He told it.

A lot of the other creatures noticed him and stood up and sounded off in joy.

"My creatures! We have a new Past Master in our midst!" Dark Kat exclaimed.

They started to cheer.

"Wait, you've worked with the Past Master before?" Chad asked.

" _Of course! We have been allies time to tiem but hated each other in others."_ Past Master answered.

"Since you have taken on the power, it means we have to find others to take over Mega Kat City like years before!" Dark Kat exclaimed.

"Whoa! Wait! I lost the watch though, wouldn't it make me powerless?" Chad asked.

"Fool! That is why you must find suitable candidates in order to get it back! Despite the Enforcers being around, we all know that the SWAT Kats have disbanded many years before which will make it easier for our domination!" Dark Kat exclaimed.

" _Except one of them tried to call one of them when we attacked."_

"What!? How is that possible?" Dark Kat asked.

"Wait a second, I remembered seeing Kat going for the communicator that was on display, it couldn't be that Chance Furlong is still alive." Chad said.

"Who?" Dark Kat asked.

"The one known as T-Bone, you see he betrayed Razor or shall I say Jake, and now that guy works for the former Deputy Mayor! I bet you haven't been keeping up with the news, eh Dark Kat?" Chad asked.

"Hmmm, Past master, are you sure this boy will be helpful?" Dark Kat asked.

" _He did tell us some of the information about the SWAT Kats that we haven't known before so he may be a use."_

"Very well, tell us more young boy and then we can get even more things." Dark Kat said.

"I think I can get something even better than that and once that happens I can get the Past Master's watch back along with it." Chad said.

" _Oh ho! I guess you're not as pathetic after all!"_

"I have to get into the museum in order to get it." Chad said.

" _Before that, you should change out of the prim and proper aristocrat robes you bear."_ Past Master said.

"Hmm?" Chad asked.

Dark Kat smirked and said, "I think I have something."

He cackled a bit.

A moment later, Chad was wearing a black robe with clothes that looked similar to Past Master's and it hid his face very well as he sneaked into the museum. As he looked around the area he heard voices and hid among the shadows. He recognized it was his old professor, Dr. Calico.

"I don't get why Chad Brunswick would have vanished?" he said.

"Well, according to some of the people at City Hall that he did run off from the building before the Enforcers had a chance to catch him." He heard and knew it was the Captain from the Enforcers, Bengal.

 _Crap, they recognized me!_ He thought.

" _You were a fool for making yourself noticeable."_

"No matter, at least we have the Past Master's watch back." Professor Calico said and he saw the gleam from the watch.

Chad waited for a while for the footsteps to leave and then ran up to the display case and grabbed the watch back and then looked around the room to see the many other artifacts from other villains that T-Bone and Razor had taken down.

"Time to find the files." He whispered to himself and noticed a screen ahead of him and ran over to it and saw the plaque.

"ARCHIVE OF THE SWAT KATS' VICTORIES!"

"Bingo." He whispered and found a USB slot and stuck it in and copied the files.

i _So glad they started using computers here, just having a display where you can just click on their pics makes it easier than it looks._

" _Bah! I'd rather have a book!"_

 _Almost done._

"Hey!" they heard.

Someone ran in and he held up the watch and froze the guard in place.

"I think not." He said and took his flashdrive and ran off and managed to escape.

"Thank you watch, I guess having your power is paying off after all!"

" _Don't get cocky, get back to Dark Kat with that tiny card so he can see it."_

"He will sure enjoy what I've gotten so far." He said with a cackle and headed for the alleyway he came from.

"What!? Are you sure the watch is missing!?" Jake asked over the phone.

Jason was putting away some books in the newer, temporary office at City Hall later on after class.

"We just found one of our guards frozen in place sir, it's like he tried catching someone as the silent alarm went off." The Museum Head answered.

"Is Captain Bengal still there?" he asked.

"He went back to the station, sir." He got.

"Very well, I guess it's time to find this perpetrator." Jake said and hung up.

"What happened?" Jason asked.

"The Past Master's watch is gone, that Chad guy you two recognized may have broken into the museum to get it." Jake answered.

"How? He vanished." Jason said.

"That's what I want to know!" Jake said and dialed Captain Bengal's number. "Hey Captain! The watch went missing! It's time to call the boys and try to find the guy."

Jason left the office and remembered how Katalina was able to get her dad on the communicator and then snuck into the office and found it still in the same place. He took it and placed it into his pocket.

 _If your daughter can't get you out here then who can? We definitely need the SWAT Kats again._

He remembered how he and Kat grew up on hearing about all the great things that T-Bone, Chance, and Razor, his dad, had done and now things have changed it is time for a new squadron.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Katalina was walking up to her car after a study session after her classes let out. She saw a figure waiting for her and it was the guy that worked with Alison.

"You're that guy that works with Alison aren't you?" she asked him.

something made?" he asked.

"Yes, it's something silly so it's no big deal."

"Can I?"

"Sure." she said and handed him her notebook that had the designs.

He took it from her pretty fast and looked through it and asked, "these are based on the old SWAT Kats uniforms aren't they?"

"Yes, there's something going on and I don't like it."

"And you want to revive them right?"

"How do you know?"

"I have a feeling that with Chad not being on campus today had something to do with it and I will help you on this venture."

That was when her phone rang and it said it was Jason and she picked up and asked, "What's up Jace?"

"Meet me at the junk yard!" he told her.

"Huh, why?" she asked.

"I think it's time to get the SWAT Kats back and running because I have a bad feeling about something that would cause Chad to change!" he told her.

"Okay! I will be there!" she said and looked at the guy. "Come on, we have somewhere we need to be and Jason will be waiting.

He nodded and they got into her car and headed for the exit that led out of town.

Jason saw the cin pull up and noticed the guy with her and asked, "Why is he here?"

"The name is Arthur and I'm here to help since my colleague told me what your friend was trying to do."

"Why should we trust him?" Jason asked as his fur stood on end.

"What are you doing here!?" they all heard and saw Chance standing at the gate with arms crossed.

"No way, Chance Furlong is alive?" Arthur asked.

"Yes and he's my dad." Katalina said.

He looked at her and then him and said, "I can see the resemblance."

"And you brought a friend I take it, this is no pow wow you know." Chance said.

Jason stepped forward and said, "Look, we came to bring the SWAT Kats back because a clasmate was changed into someone with a watch which we were trying to get your help with by contacting you with this in my mom's office."

Chance saw him take out the communicator and went wide-eyed and said, "She kept it all this time?"

"Yes, that is how Katalina reached you." Jason answered.

"Sohry, I can't help you." he said as he startted to walk away.

"Not even when an old foe has risen?" Katalina asked.

ake flying over the city and fightingChance saw the flashbacks of himself and Just

rather. Viper. Past Master, the Metallkats, and Do

"Wait, you said a watch? You're not saying the Past Master are you?" Arthur asked.

"Wait, we killed that bastard in some pyramid many years ago." Chance growled.

"Welb, he's back somehow." Katalina said.

"What you are telling me is that the ispast

"And tried to take Kat here for himself to impress her." Jason said.

"Come on dad, Mega Kat City needs the SWAT Kats back." Katalina said.

Chance thought back to the old times where he and Jake fought a lot of enemies like Dr. Viper, Past Master, and even Dark Kat.

"So, you're telling me that new bad guys may take over? Not on my watch! Come on, it's time to pass the Turbo Kat on and save Mega Kat City again." he said.

The three cheered and went after to him to the hangar where the new duo will rise.

Meanwhile, Chad was at a lab that was damaged by a huge robot and found two familiar robots excepto a food processor.

 _Looks like the Metallikats are coming back._ he thought to himself as he and Dark Kats minions took Mac and Molly back to the hideout where they were worked was a head attached toa


End file.
